The Betrayal of my Assassin Heart
by CatEyedQueen10
Summary: Alex and Alli are twins who were born into a family of famous assassins. They were inseparable, until the day Alli was killed. While mourning, Alex loses the ambition to be an assassin. She wants to be free, and runs away. She enters the Hunter Exam, and meets the gang. In the midst of this, she starts to hear a voice in her head. Who could it be? Revision of "I Love You"
1. Background Info

OCs for_**"The Betrayal of my Assassin Heart"**_**:**

**Name: **Alexandra 'Alex' Marie Labrѐche

**Age: **12 years old

**Birthday: **August 10 (Same age as Gon and Killua)

**Personality: **Alex is a girl that is nice and caring towards anybody that she cares about and people that give her a good vibe, but is cold and polite to strangers that don't give her a good impression. She has a motherly side, and shows it to those older and younger than her. Since she has a motherly side, she can become quite protective too, and also a bit violent because of that. Around friends she can become a bit crazy, because of being hyper, and can be a bit temperamental and blunt. She is bad at making comebacks, so she leaves those things to Allison. Alex is awful at making jokes, and pranks. Yet, she is unknowingly funny, by either saying or doing something. She gets embarrassed easily, and is a bit shy to new people, which is uncommon in her family. She was born into a family of assassins, and so she has a killing side, she doesn't exactly like it, but it is sometimes useful. She also knows Killua, because both of their families know each other. She's an ex-assassin, and she left her family at 11.

**Hobbies: **Drawing, listening to music, spending time with Alli, being around friends, etc.

**Friends: **Killua, Kurapika, Gon, Leorio, Ponzu, and Zushi.

**Eye Colour: **Violet (Dark Violet when in killing mode)

**Hair Colour: **DarkBrown (Mid-back)

**Nationality: **Half Japanese and Half French

**Languages: **Japanese (Fluent), English (Fluent), French (Fluent), Korean (Basic).

**Appearance: **Alex has violet coloured cat eyes, with a beauty mark under the edge of her left eye; and one over the right side of her lip; her lips are naturally pouty. She has long curly brown hair that goes to the middle of her back, with side bangs to the left, and she almost always has her hair in a ponytail; while her bangs are pinned with barrettes. She has a bit of a thin build, but is a bit muscular due to her training from when she was young; she stands at 5'0 ½. Her outfit while participating in the Hunter Exam is black jeans, a pink tank top, a black coat; and pink combat boots. Her winged necklace that she always wears represents her leaving her family's business, and being free.

* * *

**Name: **Allison 'Alli' Kisa Labrѐche

**Age: **12 years old (Dies at 11)

**Birthday: **August 10 (Alexandra's Older Twin)

**Personality: **Alli is nice to the people she trusts, or the people that she thinks are good people. Whenever she meets people who are unkind, or just plain evil, her blood boils; and she doesn't even spare them a glance. She may come off as cold to people, but eventually opens up to the people she likes. She is sometimes mischievous, but is mostly smart; and clever. She has a special place in her heart for Alexandra, than any of her other siblings; and she is **very** protective of her. She gets along better with guys than girls, because she is a bit of a tomboy. She can smooth-talk her way out of most situations, while Alex just freezes up. She's pretty calm, and often settles down Alex when she gets riled up. She is a bit sensitive, but usually hides it. She acts like Alex's rock, and comforts her whenever she is scared, or emotional; which makes Alex think highly of her. She thinks situations through, and isn't reckless; an exception is when her anger gets the best of her. Under her cold looking exterior, she is a nice person, and has just as big of a heart as Alex. She died at the age of 11 by protecting Alex from an enemy.

**Eye Colour: **Blue (Black when in killing mode)

**Hair Colour: **LightBrown (Mid-back)

**Nationality: **Half Japanese and Half French

**Languages: **Japanese (Fluent), English (Fluent), French (Fluent).

**Appearance: **Allison has blue coloured cat eyes, long curly brown hair that goes to the middle of her back, with side bangs to the right. She also has naturally pouty lips, but they are thinner than Alex's. Unlike Alex, she almost always has her hair down, but ties it up whenever she has to. She also is thin, but is a bit muscular due to training, she is 5'1. Her outfit in the story consists of blue jeans, a black and white polka-dotted tank top, an old biker's jacket; and dark blue combat boots.

**Abilities: **Both girls can read minds, can speak to each other, or their loved ones in their minds; they can control things with their minds (All inherited from their Mother). They can change their hands into claws and hand blades, they are skilled in martial arts; and are fast and agile (all inherited from Father).

* * *

**Family: **

**Great- Grandfather** (Deceased)

**Great- Grandmother** (Deceased)

**Leo Labrѐche** (Grandfather from Father's side: 77) **Hair:** Gray **Eyes:** Blue **Height:** 5'11

**Marie Labrѐche** (née Villeneuve) (Grandmother from Father's side: 75) **Hair:** Gray **Eyes:** Green **Height:** 5'5

**Byron Labrѐche** (Father: 52) **Hair:** Blonde **Eyes:** Green **Height:** 6'1

**Misaki Labrѐche** (née Imagoshi) (Mother: 51) **Hair:** Brown **Eyes:** Violet **Height:** 5'9

**Darian Labrѐche** (Oldest Brother: 29) **Yuki Labrѐche** (née Tokahashi) (Sister-in-law: 29) Married 5 years before the story. **D: Hair:** Dark Brown **Eyes:** Blue **Height:** 6'2 **Y: Hair:** Black **Eyes:** Red **Height:** 5'6

**Kasumi Poroku** (née Labrѐche) (Oldest Sister: 27) **Eleki Poroku** (Brother-in-law: 30) Married 3 years before the story. **K: Hair:** Brown** Eyes:** Green **Height:** 5'8 **E: Hair:** Black **Eyes:** Dark Brown **Height:** 6'0

**Katsu Labrѐche** (Older Sister: 22) (Older twin of Natsu) **Hair:** Blonde **Eyes:** Violet **Height:** 5'6

**Natsu Labrѐche** (Older Brother: 22) (Younger twin of Katsu) **Hair:** Blonde **Eyes:** Blue **Height:** 5'10

**Makoto Labrѐche** (Older Brother: 17) (The Heir of the Family) **Hair:** Blonde **Eyes:** Green **Height:** 5'10

**Aaron Labrѐche** (Older Brother: 15) **Hair:** Blonde **Eyes:** Violet **Height:** 5'7½

**Amu Labrѐche** (Younger Sister: 9) **Hair:** Brown **Eyes:** Violet **Height:** 4'11

**Kisaki Labrѐche** (Youngest Sister: 7) **Hair:** Blonde **Eyes:** Blue **Height:** 4'7½


	2. Prologue

** Hey! This is Cat, this is a rewrite of my first story "I Love You", and honestly I hope you guys like it! Comment and Review please, I just want to see what you think of it. I do not own anything related to Hunter x Hunter, it all belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I only own my characters/city names (Alex, Labreche Family, Kalmuk City.)**

* * *

**Alex's Prologue**

* * *

_** Assassins. **_Strong, infamous, dangerous; and highly confident. It would take a few days to land a job, yet it would take a few minutes for the jobs to be completed. They would betray clients if they didn't abide by their rules, and yet would never betray their own. In nature, they were agile, strategic, and smart, well, most of them were. Folks would think this came naturally to them, but no; they had to train. They had to train hours, and hours each day; and be tortured if they ever did something wrong. How did I know this? Well, I am one, or at least I used to be. I, along with my 9 siblings were born into the Labrèche Family of Assassins.

We weren't raised as strict as the others, as we showed many emotions (except for Darian and Makoto), and actually had free time. My Mother, Misaki, is a bit of a soft person, but she knows when to stand her ground. My Father is the exact opposite, and yet he has let Mother raise us like this; her personality had really rubbed off on him. We all had a pretty normal childhood (minus the killing), we had friends (like Killua), celebrated holidays; and spent time together. We all loved, and took care of each other.

Yet, we were still trained, and "tortured" like all assassins. After we were born, we'd spend 4 years learning to speak, etc; and would sometimes go on missions with older siblings. The reason would be just to get a little experience before we take on missions by ourselves; however we wouldn't go on solo missions until we were about 10 years old; and up. After we turned 4, we would start electricity training (my least favorite), and would be trained to resist poisons at the same time. Then, we'd start to train to be faster in running, and in having faster reflexes. Finally, there would be hand-to-hand combat, which is where we'd go up against any of our siblings without weapons, and see how we'd manage.

Okay, I guess I haven't exactly told you my name yet, it's Alex; short for Alexandra. I had an older twin named Alli, which is short for Allison; she was basically my best friend. Now, I was okay with being an assassin, because that was basically all I have ever known. Yet, when Alli was killed by one of our own butlers at 11 years old, I didn't know if I should be one. His name was Shiro Mizuki, he was at least four times our age, and was a very skilled fighter. My parents actually trusted him a lot, because he had actually started working for our family at the time my older brother Darian was born, and he had always been loyal to us. He kidnapped us when we were asleep, and in the morning we woke up in an unfamiliar place; tied up with no energy. He wasn't alone, he had about 20 men with him, and they seemed to be strong.

Within an hour, we had been told the reason why we had been kidnapped, and that was when he charged at me with a dagger. Allison told me that she was sorry, and turned in the direction of the dagger; she was then stabbed. My brother Darian had seen Shiro kidnap us, he then followed him, and had broken into the chamber after Allison had been stabbed. He killed Shiro's men (Shiro had fled in the midst of this), and raced over to us; but Allison was already dead. The profession that I was raised to be in ended up killing my best friend, my protector; my twin. I decided that no matter what, I would get revenge, and so I ran away. I heard about the Hunter Exam, and thought that it might help me with my goal, so I entered. Shortly after entering I had met Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio. They had made me feel at ease, I read their minds, and they didn't have a dangerous thought anywhere (well dangerous to me.) Though, their personalities, and the way they carried themselves got me to think of them as no threat, at least if you didn't get on their bad side. So, I had gotten to know them better as we traveled to the Exam together, and I started to like them; they were the first friends of mine that weren't assassins. Once we had gotten to the First Phase, I had once again met Killua; Gon and he were the ones that honestly got me through the Exam. Looking back now, I'm happy that I ran away and took the Exam; honestly if I didn't, I wouldn't have been able to meet any of the boys. They're special to me, and always will be.

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

Yorknew City is known for annually having various auctions from September 1st to the 10th. It's a city that's also known for having black market auctions of which sell many illegal items. However, another reason is that the family of the infamous Labrѐche assassins reside in its outskirts.

* * *

**12 years ago**

* * *

_Screams and groans of frustration were flowing throughout the mansion at 11:30pm. A lady no more than 39 had been in labour for 3 hours now. Her husband, who should've been supportive was in the armchair beside their bed; calmly staring at the scene. _

The twins that the Mother-Misaki- was going to give birth to would be her 7th and 8th child. While being pregnant it denied Misaki to do the simplest of things; including going on missions to assassinate whoever it may be. She was the wife of the leader of the Labrѐche family of assassins. They were infamous world-wide for their ability to kill enemies quickly and cleanly, and by taking on other personas to disguise themselves. Each and every child in the family was trained as soon as they were born; and that would be including the newly arrived twins, Allison and Alexandra.

_With one final push the other half of the pair of twins was born. The twins were cleaned up, and Misaki then held the eldest twin, Allison, on her left side; whereas she held the youngest, Alexandra, on her right. She gazed down lovingly at them, with a gentle smile gracing her lips. She then started to think about the future, how her little girls would be trained and tortured like the others. A frown appeared on her young-looking face, her husband- Byron- noticed right away, as he had been kneeling by her side. _

"What's wrong dear?"

"You know what's wrong,_**darling**_." Misaki said while cradling her twins, and watching as they played with her chocolate brown hair.

The father sighed; he had told her many times what was to become of their children after they were born, even before they were married. Though, he couldn't deny Misaki from loving their children, and wanting to keep them from the torturous ways of the Assassin. She was also born into a family of assassins, but had a different outlook in life. However, by marrying the heir of the Labrèches, she would have to let her children be intensively trained.

"_**Dear**_**, **I've told you many times how we'd raise our children; they're from a family of assassins. They can't have a normal childhood."

Misaki's violet eyes darted to Byron, "We can at least try, Byron! Let them relax after missions, they can't train every waking minute."

"They **have **to train, Misaki. If they don't, they will weaken, and they will lose their abilities. We're competing with the Zoldycks, we can't afford to slip up."

"But Darling, the Zoldycks are our friends, we work together!"

"They only work with us, because we're equal in strength. Once we weaken, they'll drop us." Byron said almost regretfully. He knew that his wife, and Kikyo Zoldyck had grown up together. They were close, and were always happy whenever either family visited. However, it was true. The Zoldycks had been ranked the same as them, and only chose to work with them to build a strong alliance with another strong family.

"How dare you-" Misaki said before she was interrupted by her eldest daughter's voice.

"Mother, Father, is everything alright?" A fifteen year old Kasumi Labrèche asked as she knocked on her parent's bedroom door. She had just gotten back from a mission in Kalmuk City, and heard her younger siblings stirring in bed as she passed their bedrooms. The cause was unknown until she passed her parents room.

"Yes sweetheart, everything's fine. Would you like to come meet your new younger sisters?" Misaki tiredly asked.

"Ah! They have been born? But, what were you two arguing about? Was it about what to name them? I thought that you'd have already picked out names."

"No, Kasumi. Now please come in, and meet your new sisters. Come to my office afterwards, I'll need to speak to you about your mission." Byron emotionlessly said to his daughter as he opened the door, and let himself out._  
_

"Here are your sisters Allison Kisa Labrèche, and Alexandra Marie Labrèche." Misaki said while gesturing to each twin. Allison's middle name was her Mother's name, whereas Alexandra's was Byron's Mother's name.

"Wow…" Kasumi said in awe, her little sisters were adorable! Her Mother and her then just used the remaining time to talk, mostly about ridiculous things; but those kinds of things let them imagine what life would be if they weren't assassins. Once again, she would feel pity for the lives of her younger siblings that haven't even started yet. Yet, when they both came back to reality it was a quarter after twelve. She had spent half an hour talking to her Mother, and admiring the new members of her family, that she forgot to go speak to her Father. Kasumi put on her emotionless mask, and bid her Mother goodnight; however not without kissing both her sisters' foreheads. She then went to her Father's office, wondering if she were to be in trouble for keeping him waiting.


	3. Nightmare X Fear X Alex

**Hey, guys! The third chapter is finally up! I was a bit busy with my school work to post chapters, the dreaded culminating projects are being handed out; and I have four to do. \(o_o)/ I'll try to post a special "Christmas" chapter either before or after Christmas, because I have another chapter to revise and post after this one. I do not own anything related to Hunter x Hunter, it all belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I only own my characters/city names (Alex, Labreche Family, Kalmuk City.)**

* * *

**|~|~|~| 8 years ago|~|~|~|**

**Nightmare X Fear X Alex**

_The birds were singing, and the sun was shining. Bees were flying around the field, and were going from flower-to-flower; getting pollen. Other than the tweeting, and buzzing; there was laughter ringing through the field. A little girl was running through the daisies, and another girl was running after her. _

"_Come on guys, Alex! Over here!" Little Allison shouted at her family, while skipping through the field of daisies. Alex didn't need to be told twice, as she had picked up speed in order to catch up to her older sister._

"_Slow down, Alli!" Alex said while pouting, she then caught up to her big sister. They had ran up to the spot where they would be having a picnic, whereas their family was calmly walking behind them, enjoying the scenery. They were a family of eleven, all dressed in white. All of the girls' hair were down, pink staining their lips. The boys were wearing peaceful, or cheerful expressions; stress wiped off their faces. It was a family picnic, it was their time to relax._

"_Alli! Aren't you tired? You sure ran a lot." One of the youngest, Aaron, said. Alli had turned to look at him, and just grinned at the 7 year old. She and her twin, Alexandra, were 4; and it seemed like they had all the energy in the world. Running this much was nothing to them. By the time she fully turned to look at Aaron, their family had caught up with them. _

"_Who's hungry?" Their mother asked cheerfully. All of the kids loudly voiced their opinions, though the kids who didn't had their stomachs speak for them. The family then set down a blanket, and had started eating. They were laughing, talking, running around, and some siblings were even making fun of each other. Their Mother had to break it up, but their Father only narrowed his eyes; that was enough to stop them. _

_They were all having a good time, but then the sky started to cloud; a storm was coming. Then, a group of men's voices were starting to be heard, shouts of anger; war cries. Allison was confused, she looked up from her lap and looked at her family, and they were just as confused as she was; but were very alert. Then, she heard Alex gasp, she turned to look at her, and Alex's white dress was stained with blood. No wound was found, but she could tell it was from Alex; her sister's breath was becoming laboured. Allison rushed to Alex's side, catching her when she fell. The colour of Alex's cheeks were already paling, and her eyes were barely open._

"_ALEX! What happened? HEY! Alex, Alex." Allison yelled in distress as she shook her sister, her eyes closed and her pulse had then ceased. She then heard a thump, and looked in its direction, her Mother had fallen to the ground; face first. She laid Alex down gently, while wearing a terrified expression; and rushed to her Mother's side. She had tried to flip her over, but then resorted with rolling. Her Mother's white dress had also been stained with blood, its wound unknown; her Mother's heartbeat had also stopped. _

_The men's voices were growing louder, and she then heard a series of thumps. She turned around, and found all of her family were on the ground, covered in blood. She ran, and checked every one of their pulses, no one was alive. She was scared, and she was shaking; she then stopped in the middle of the picnic site, and kneeled. The voices were growing even louder, unbearable. She blocked her ears, her eyes were shut tight. Tears were streaming down her face, this was too much for a 4 year old._

_Then, the voices stopped, but she found herself almost drowned in blood. Her dress, white turned to red; her brown hair, sticky from the substance. Her family was gone, they may have been assassins, and were hard on each other; but they were still family. They were important to her, and they were gone. The ground started shaking, cracks were forming; Allison started crying harder. In anguish she yelled,_

"**NO!**" Alex woke up, her bangs were stuck to her forehead, which was drenched in sweat. She tried to calm herself down by taking deep breaths; but nothing was working. Her other nightmares weren't as bad as this one, and she also had Alex to help calm her down. Though, Alex was on a mission with Darian that night; and she was left alone. Her head was spinning, she had no idea on how to cope, until she felt arms wrap around her; and a chin rest on her left shoulder. Curious, she turned her head to look into the violet eyes of her younger sister, Alex.

* * *

**|~|~|~|Alex's P.O.V|~|~|~|**

I had just come back from the mission, it was about 12:17 in the morning; thankfully it hadn't taken as long as Darian had thought. I had just started walking in the hallway of all of my siblings rooms, though I stopped when I heard,

"**NO!**" I was surprised, it sounded like one of my sister's voices. I checked each of my sister's doors, but stopped at one when I heard crying. It was my room, was Alli crying? I frowned, and furrowed my eyebrows; what would make her cry? I opened the door, and on the bed farthest to the right was Alli. She was sitting, covering her eyes with her hands, and visibly shaking, she was crying; my eyes widened. I walked over to her, quietly sat on her bed, and hugged her. She noticed my presence, right as I put my chin on her shoulder. She turned to look at me, and whimpered; I pouted and hugged her even tighter. I usually wasn't as mushy, but I hated to see her cry. She blinked her eyes, and croaked,

"A-Alex? What-" I interrupted her and said,

"Alli, why are you crying? Is it another nightmare?" I saw her eyes widen.

"I-It's Noth-Nothing, Lexi; really." She said as she smiled slightly, and pinched my nose. I looked at her, her eyes were red; and fresh tears stained her cheeks. She saw me studying her, and let go of my nose.

"I may not be as observant as you, but I know when you're lying to me. _**Don't lie to me, Allison.**_" I said as I narrowed my eyes. I was getting a bit mad, she has had nightmares before, and yet she was trying to hide this one. She sighed, and said,

"Fine, I'll tell you."

* * *

**|~|~|~|No One's P.O.V|~|~|~|**

"I had a dream, our family was going on a picnic; we ended up eating in a field of daisies. We were actually having fun, but then there were the voices; the loud voices." Allison stopped to take a breath, and looked at Alexandra, she nodded; so she continued.

"I-I heard a gasp, and I looked at you; and there was blood on you. I knew it was from you, b-because you were starting to have trouble breathing. T-Then you fell and your pulse stopped. I-I heard a thump, and Mother had fallen; and she was covered in blood, too. She didn't have a pulse, and then the voices were becoming louder. B-But, then the rest of our family fell to the ground, and you were all covered in blood; and had no pulse. Then the ground started to c-crack, and then I woke up." Allison said while whimpering. Alex's eyes softened, she rubbed her back as Alli started to cry; and told her,

"Our family won't die like that."

"How do you know?" Allison blubbered. Alex smiled slightly, and replied,

"We're assassins, Alli. We won't go down easily, we're strong! Plus, Father won't let it happen!" Alex smiled childlishly, and Allison sniffled, and laughed. Her sister's faith in their family was cute, to say the least.

"Alright, sis." Allison said out of exhaustion, her sister was about to leave; and so she pulled her back to her.

"W-Wait! Alex, could you sleep here tonight? Just this once. I don't want to be alone after the nightmare that I had." Allison said guiltily, she knew that Alex had liked sleeping in her own bed, basically because of having more space. Though, she was too scared to be alone, it's not like she'd admit it.

"Okay, just let me shower." Alex said as she kissed Alli's forehead, and left her room. Allison blinked, then smiled; laying back down so she could go to sleep.

**|~|~|~|Time Skip: 20 minutes|~|~|~|**

Young Alexandra had just finished getting cleaned up, and had walked into her shared room. Though, only to find her older sister fast asleep; she sighed.

'Jeez, I thought that she'd at least wait for me.' Alex thought as she neared Alli's bed. She gently lifted the covers, and slipped in. She followed Allison's lead, and drifted to sleep.

The next morning both siblings were woken up by their maid, and did their morning rituals of brushing their teeth, and hair, getting dressed; and eating breakfast. Their maid, Mei, had noticed they had been sleeping in the same bed, they hadn't done that for a few months. Mei smiled, and shook her head, they really were close.


	4. The X Morning X Ritual

**Hey, guys! I hope all of you had a good Christmas/Holiday! For me there is still at least a week and a half of the break left; and so I'll probably spend my time working on my culminating. But, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Comment and Review, please! I do not own anything related to Hunter x Hunter, it all belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I only own my characters/city names (ex: Alex, Labreche Family, Kalmuk City.)**

* * *

**|~|~|~| 6 years ago |~|~|~|**

**The X Morning X Ritual**

_A six year old Allison was running down the hallway of her family's mansion. She had just stolen her older sister Katsu's favourite necklace, and was wearing it around her neck. The blonde-haired Katsu was now running after the girl while shouting profanities. Now, running behind Allison was Alexandra. The youngest twin was snickering at first, but was now in fear of her life. All along she had been begging both her sisters to stop fighting._

"Please, Alli. Please just give Katsu her necklace back; you don't even like wearing jewelry!" Alexandra begged.

"She deserves this, she shouldn't have said that Alluka was a crazy person; had she even thought that she might be one, too?" Allison yelled, looking back at the two girls running after her, while snickering when she saw Katsu's narrowed eyes.

"**GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE** **BRATS!**" Katsu roared. Thankfully for the twins' sake, Katsu's yell should've been loud enough for anybody in mansion to hear.

* * *

_ It was beautiful morning, or at least that was what Misaki thought. Regardless she felt happy, because she had gotten a break from taking care of her one year old daughter, Kisaki. Kasumi and she were having their morning tea, a ritual of which they have had ever since Kasumi had an interest in Misaki's Japanese culture. However, this time they were looking after a young Amu, her three year old daughter. Amu was staring out of the nearest window, and was watching a butterfly fly around; laughing as it fluttered everywhere. It was peaceful, until Misaki heard a yell. A __**very **__distinct yell. One that belonged to a blonde, violet-eyed, temperamental sixteen year old girl. Her third oldest child, Katsu._

"Mother, the twins must've been causing trouble to Katsu again." Kasumi said with her eyes closed, unfazed. This happened frequently, and so she wasn't surprised.

"No, more like Allison, but with Alexandra trying to reconcile the two," Misaki sighed "_**again.**_" She was used to this though, Katsu and Allison never got along. The two girls would fight, Alexandra would try to stop it and fail, and as the only adult with authority over the kids in the mansion (her husband was usually on missions or business trips); it was her duty to end the fight. This happened daily, as the kids could find almost anything to fight about; and could almost be considered another morning ritual. They were too loud, and she thought that she'd have quiet time this morning.

She rubbed her temples to relieve her new headache, but it wasn't working. Misaki scowled while she furrowed her brows, and then blew air out of her nose; her nostrils flared. She was getting fed up of this supposed "morning ritual".

Kasumi, sensing her Mother's anger, opened her eyes; and sent her Mother a sympathetic look. This look was returned with a 'Don't you dare think you know how I feel' look. The daughter just looked down; and sighed. She then heard her Mother getting up, and quickly seated her back down.

"Mother, please wait here and take care of Amu. You're already a bit run down from taking care of her and Kisaki. Also, you shouldn't be getting mad for nothing. You've done it too much for the past few months. Just let me handle it." Kasumi said while walking out the door. Misaki sighed in relief, and smiled softly.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Misaki said while taking another sip of her tea, and winced as her head throbbed.

"Momma! Momma! Look, a butterfly!" Amu said in excitement. Misaki looked over at her daughter, and giggled softly. She then looked at the butterfly in the window, it was a red butterfly, she noted. It was fluttering in the window, staring at Amu, as she was staring at it. Misaki then walked over to her daughter, and scooped her up in her arms; kissing her forehead as they stared at the butterfly together.

* * *

'Another fight, hn.' Kasumi thought to herself, as she walked the hallway of the empty mansion. Okay, it wasn't exactly empty, but most of her siblings were out on missions. Father, and Darian were on a business trip visiting the Tokahashi Family, because of the arrangements for Darian and Yuki's engagement that would be taking place in a year. Her grandparents were visiting Zeno Zoldyck and his family, and Natsu had taken the heir of the family, Makoto, on a mission.

'If Darian was here, he could've stopped them from fighting.' Kasumi then regretted ever thinking that as she shivered at the thought, her older brother was far stricter than she would ever be; who knows how he would punish them. Anyways, with the other family members 'out of commission' that only left her Mother, Katsu, Aaron, Allison and Alexandra, Amu; and herself in the mansion.

* * *

**|~|~|~| Aaron's P.O.V |~|~|~|**

"_-Father, I have completed my mission."_ I said into my cellphone, and at the same time I was standing on top of the building of my target. My target was Miro Suzuki, a man who was in his 30s and was in the drug trade. He had created a fatal drug called 'Deroxic.' If ingested, it would toy with people's minds, making them hallucinate. Then it'd shut their bodies down, making them immobile; and finally their hearts would stop. Once I had gotten into his home, I had killed Miro quickly, letting only a few specks of blood land on the carpet, and I left just as fast. Marcio City was another gang and drug infested city, so there were no authorities; or if there were then they didn't do their jobs right. Though, it wasn't like I cared, this was only a job.

Like any other mission I had to check in with my father, though I had to phone him since he was on a business trip with Darian. Darian had picked up first, Dad must've been talking with Mr. Tokahashi.

"_**Hello?"**_Ha, he doesn't recognize my number; I think I'll have some fun. I then faked a Russian accent, and said,

"_Hello? Is this Marco's Pizza Delivery? I'd like to order a meat-" Though I was interrupted by Darian._

"_**Marco's- No, this isn't Marco's Pizza Delivery. How'd you get this number?" **_My brother asked moodily. Oh. This. Is. Awesome. The meeting must've gone horribly.

"_Are you sure? I got this number from a flyer. Don't lie-" _

"_**Aaron, why are you wasting my time by making a foolish phone call like this? You better be ready for when I get home; I'll raise the amount of your exercises so that you won't be able to blink after I'm done with you." **_I gulped, and wiped newly gathered sweat from my forehead; maybe this wasn't a good idea after all, no one liked to deal with a mad Darian.

"_A-Aaron who? I've got to go, bye." _I almost yelled back at him out of nervousness, and then I ended the phone call. I cursed at myself, I forgot to use my accent, though he still knew it was me. I dialed my Father's number once again, and once again Darian picked up.

"_**Hello, Aaron."**__ He said flatly. I sighed and said,_

"_Brother, I've finished my mission; and I just want to talk to Father." He didn't even bother to talk to me, and just handed the phone to who I think was my dad._

"_**Hello?" **_

"_Hello. Father I've completed my mission." I held my breath, and my Father replied with,_

"_**Good." **_I heard a 'click'.

"_Hello? Fath- huh." _I looked at my phone and huffed.I sighed, shut it off, and then jumped off of the building. My airship was supposed to be waiting for me on the outskirts of the city, and so I ran all the way there. The captain welcomed me, but I entered the ship immediately, saying nothing. My Father's lack of response had put me in a bad mood.

It took about 6 hours to come home, and it was about 5:45am when I passed through the gates. Nobody was up, and so I just got cleaned up; and went to bed.

* * *

***Thump* *Thump* *Thump*** Hmm? Seriously, what was that? I rolled around in bed, lying on my stomach.

"..-even thought that she might be one, too?" I heard a voice ask, rather loudly too. It was too loud, so I pulled my pillow over my head.

"**GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BRATS!" **I groaned, oh god, why? Didn't these people care if other people were sleeping? I got up, opened my eyes and rubbed them. I looked at my clock, and growled; it was 8:00am. I'm going to find who these people are, and I swear they'll pay.

I jumped off my bed, and didn't even bother to change, it's probably my siblings so why should I? I walked out of my room, and heard noises coming from the left side of the hallway. I walked towards it and found Katsu and Alli fighting, and Alex just standing there. I narrowed my eyes, and walked towards them.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" I growled. They all looked at me, and Katsu snarled,

"Leave us alone, it's none of your business!"I narrowed my eyes even more, and snarled right back.

"I have the right to know if it wakes me up from my sleep just after I finished a mission."Katsu narrowed her eyes at me, then faked a pitying look, and said,

"Oh poor ba-_by~. Are _you tired? Wow, I thought that you could go without sleep for a few days, what happened _Aaron~_?"

"I _**can**_ go without sleep for a few days, but I need normal amounts of sleep to deal with you _**idiots.**_" I barked back. Alex narrowed her eyes at me, and I glared back at her; I wasn't in the mood.

"Hey! I didn't do anything Aaron, I was trying to stop them!" She whined as she stomped her foot. I stared at her, and she immediately shut up, thank god. I sighed, and then asked them why they were fighting. After I knew everything, I honestly wanted to kill them. _**All. Of. Them. **_They were- oh I mean _**Katsu**_ _**and Alli**_ were fighting, because Alli had stolen Katsu's favorite necklace, and the reason was because Katsu said the Alluka was crazy. I stared at them for the longest time, and then asked,

"Is that it?" Katsu gawked at me, and I just rolled my eyes.

"What do you mean 'Is that it?' that brat" Katsu pointed at Allison "-_**stole **_my necklace. It was for no apparent reason, too! I was just teasing her about Alluka, and then-"I interrupted her, and said,

"That's enough Katsu, you are _**sixteen**_, and yet you're acting like a six year old." Katsu bristled, I turned to Allison, and then said,

"You. You are six, but honestly shouldn't you be a bit more mature, you're an assassin for god's sake." She growled, and I turned to a wincing Alex.

"Alex, if you're the resident 'Peacemaker' of the house, then you should enforce your title by actually breaking up a fight. We can't have petty fights going on in our family, it'll create rifts between all of us; and we won't work as well together. **You. Should. Know. That.**" Alex shivered, and said,

"You are getting more and more like Dad each day, Aaron." Now it was my turn to shiver, I looked at her and growled a 'No one asked for your opinion.', and started walking back to my room; however I had then bumped into Kasumi.

* * *

**|~|~|~|Kasumi's P.O.V|~|~|~|**

'Aaron.' she blinked, what was he doing up? Oh, he must've tried to help Alexandra stop the other two girls from verbally (or literally) killing each other. Well, the three girls were close to Aaron's room; so they must've disturbed him. He just got back from a mission, too; how unlucky. He raised his head, and looked at me, nodding in acknowledgment. I smiled as an apology, because of not stopping the girls before.

"Thank god you're here, go talk to the idiots; they're down the hall. I thought that I'd leave before I killed all of them." Aaron said while giving me a tired smile.

I raised an eyebrow, and shook my head. They definitely disturbed his sleep. Aaron was happy and nice when he had sleep; but was the complete opposite when he didn't have any.

"Okay, I will." I said as I bent down and kissed his forehead, I then walked over to where my siblings were. They were all staring at each other with surprised expressions. I watched them for a few minutes, and then they started talking.

"I didn't think that he'd react like that." Alex said timidly.

"Well, you how Aaron is, once you separate him from his sleep; all hell will break loose." Alli whispered.

"God. He acts just as bad a teenaged girl on her period." Katsu grumbled. Alex blinked, and asked,

"Katsu, what's a period?" Allison smacked her forehead, and Katsu was about to reply when I stepped in.

"What a unique thing to compare this situation to, Katsu." I then looked over at the twins (well more-so Alex than Alli) and said,

"You'll learn what a period is when you're older, Alex." Before she could whine about it I stared at all of them, and said,

"I knew you three would be here. You've disturbed Mother and I for the umpteenth time; should I raise the number of volts for your electricity training?" I said as I narrowed my eyes. The three girls looked back at me with scared expressions. They had then moved from their spots, and huddled together. Allison gave Katsu her necklace back; though not without getting a smack on the head in return. Allison pouted, and Alexandra patted her back, smiling at Allison's cuteness. The three girls then went to start their training for the day.

I sighed, and headed back to the study to finish my morning tea with Mother. However not without raising the volts in the training machines. My two little sisters would soon learn to stop fighting, and just ignore anything that annoyed them, because they wouldn't want to come train, and find the level of volts higher than what it had been before; now would they? Well, I might've just threatened to raise the volts to make them stop fighting, but I guess that I might as well try it out.


	5. Mission X Embarrassment X Killua

**Here's another chapter, it's actually much longer than my recent ones. So, I hope you enjoy it! I do not own anything related to Hunter x Hunter, it all belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I only own my characters/city names (Alex, Labreche Family, Kalmuk City.) **

**|~| UPDATE: I've changed Kashi's height and age in the fight scene, sorry! |~|**

* * *

**|~|~|~| 4 years ago |~|~|~|**

**Mission X Embarrassment X Killua**

**|~|~|~|Alex's P.O.V|~|~|~|**

Stinging, aching, and then numbness. That's what my body felt like after my mission. For the mission I had to go with my older sister and brother, Katsu and Natsu, to Garedo City. The customer wanted a whole group of mobsters dead, because they had killed the rest of his family. So, off we went to Garedo city, it was only an airship ride away. We had decided to not disguise ourselves, as it was an easy job. These gang members were weak, the client's family wasn't protected when they were killed. Any person, weak or strong could've easily gotten into their house, and killed them. We had gotten there, and immediately went to their hideout; which was hidden in an old library. The streets were empty, no one would dare come out at night; or else they'd be killed. This city was full of gangs. Within 10 minutes we had finally reached the hideout.

"Okay, Father said that there was around 20 members in the gang. Katsu, you and I will take on 7 each, Alex, you take on the remaining 6. Alright?" Natsu said calmly.

"Right." Katsu and I said in unison.

"Anything's fine with me, I just want to kill; and go home." Katsu said impatiently. I looked at her, and shrugged. I felt the same.

So, we stealthily entered the building, and searched each room. The walls were discoloured, and I had seen rats running around. We passed the old book shelves, and dust was caked on the books. It was obvious that nobody had used them in a while. Then we passed a door with a weird symbol on it. Natsu narrowed his eyes at it and said,

"That's their symbol." He then pressed his ear against the door. After a few seconds I saw him smirk.

"They're in here." He said after removing his ear from the door.

"Finally..." Katsu drawled. I smiled in eagerness, I had really wanted to go home; I'd rather be listening to music than killing. We then sharpened all of our nails, and were ready to go.

So, we slowly opened the door, which made it creak. That wasn't exactly the best thing to do, because the men had gotten up quickly and were aiming their guns at us. I used my mind, and controlled the weapons of the men; making them combust. Now, we had all raced into the room and had taken out a few members in the process. I had then killed 5 members of the gang, and so there was one left for me to kill. He looked strong, he had a muscular build; and stood at about 5'11. His dark brown eyes were glaring down at me teasingly, almost as if he were mocking me, because of how small I was. **No**, he _**was**_ mocking me. I glared at him.

"What? You're going to try and kill me? That's impossible, shrimp. Why would they even send a little girl like you on a job like this?" The man scoffed. He looked too cocky, either he's bluffing; or he has a plan.

I raised a delicate eyebrow at him, and charged. He tried to grab me, but I dodged his arms. I sidestepped him, and almost got beheaded with the wooden sword that he had. It appeared out of thin air.

He kept blocking my attacks with the sword, so I changed both of my hands into hand blades, and tried to cut his sword into pieces. It didn't work, I then dodged an attack, and hit the sword again. His sword was as hard as steel, no matter what I did; it wouldn't create damage. My hand blades were getting damaged, though, I could feel it. I even tried using my mind to control him, but it didn't work. I was thinking, and suddenly the man got behind me, and raised his sword. It had started to glow green just as I turned around. I didn't know what to do, so I dodged. I dodged each, and every attack, and was about to be hit; but then the 'Su twins saved me. Katsu wrenched the sword out of the man's hands, and had then broken it in two. At the same time, Natsu had dragged me a few feet from the area; though still close enough to re-enter the fight.

"Here, do you want it back?" Katsu asked teasingly as she threw the broken sword back at the man. The man caught his sword (or what was left of it) and threw it away, and then he faced me. Katsu looked at me and growled,

"Don't waste time, just kill him!" Natsu patted my back, and I then sped towards the man, already sidestepping as he threw a punch at my chest. He thought that I was still in front of him, and made no move to change his stance; at that time I had already gotten behind him. I changed my hands into claws and within a few seconds my entire left hand had gone through his chest. I pulled out his heart and crushed it, right in front of him.

I crouched, and I was heaving and puffing, I was never this tired. It may have been from experiencing that new power or fighting technique. Honestly, I've never seen that before, well at least not with people that aren't assassins. I've always asked my older siblings what it was, and yet I had never gotten an answer. I looked over at the weakening man, and narrowed my eyes.

"You seem like an experienced fighter, and a strong one, too. But, not strong enough to take on assassins, you really shouldn't have underestimated me, _**mister**_." My face split into a maniac-like grin as his skin turned an unhealthy white, and as his eyes bulged. Not even a second later he fell dead, blood oozing out of his chest.

"Yes, I think I already did something that could kill you, I may have needed help; but at least _**I**_ still have blood going through my veins." I said while smirking viciously. I walked over to his corpse, and reached into his coat pocket only to find an ID. 'Kashi Mizuki' it read, 33 years of age, 5"11 ft. tall; an Enhancer. Enhancer? What could that be?

"Alex, are you done, or what?" Katsu yelled impatiently, I looked around the room, and I was by myself. I peeked out into the hallway, and saw that Katsu and Natsu were at the end of it.

"Yeah, give me one minute!" I yelled as I ran back into the room. I heard a mutter of 'What a brat', though I paid no attention to it as I opened one of Kashi's eyes. His brown eye had turned from dark brown to almost a black colour. He was dead. I ran out, and towards the end of the hallway to see a disgruntled Katsu, and an annoyed Natsu. Without a glance they both stated walking towards the exit, with Natsu mumbling,

"We should get home, Father is probably waiting for us."

* * *

We were finally home, and it was 9:30pm. Man, I'm tired. When I was fighting the first few guys, they had put up a good fight, and landed a few hits on me. They had all pulled out weapons, from where I don't know. I had gotten a cut on my cheek, and my left side. Regardless I still fought, though it still hurt, but it's not like I showed that it did.

"Lexi!" A familiar voice called just as soon as I walked through the gates, and I was then tackled to the ground. As soon as I had looked up, my violet eyes had met with a pair of the same colour.

"Oh, hi Amu." I said while in pain. She grinned happily, as she had been acknowledged.

"How was your mission? Alli had told me that you were on a mission with Katsu, and Natsu! Did you beat the bad guys?" Amu asked innocently.

"Well-"Amu had noticed my injuries, and yelled a comical,

"**WHO DID THIS TO YOU, LEXI?"** I winced, sometimes she was too loud; even for a five year old.

"Remember Amu, I was fighting the bad guys, they had hurt me just as I had hurt them." I said hoping to reassure her. She pouted, and looked like she wanted to say something, but we were then covered in someone's shadow.

"Amu, don't you think we should go inside, it is winter after all." Natsu had stepped in. We had been trained to resist the cold, but not frost bite, which we could easily get right now if we didn't go inside.

"Fine." She said while sulking. I smiled gently at her, and said,

"Hey, after I get cleaned up, I'll tell you what happened when I tuck you in bed; okay?"

"Okay!" Amu said as she beamed up at me. We then got inside our house.

"Alexandra, Natsu, Amu, we are expecting the Zoldycks tomorrow as it is Christmas Eve. Please go to bed early, and be ready for tomorrow, okay?" My Mother said as she gave us a gentle smile.

'**Even Killua?'** I asked my Mother telepathically. She smiled at me, and replied back,

'**Yes, sweetie, even Killua.' **I smiled, and squealed. Killua was training at Heaven's Arena; and I wasn't sure if he was coming to our get-together or not. After hearing the news, I then followed my siblings' actions, and got ready for bed, however I did not do that without telling Amu, and Allison about my mission.

* * *

**|~|~|~| the Next Morning |~|~|~|**

It was about 7:30am on Christmas Eve morning, and everyone was bustling about. Each and every butler, and maid had a job. My family was also busy, it would either be supervising the workers; or getting ready. Alli and I had been literally dragged out of bed to get ready, and our maids had also dragged us out of bed whenever we got back in. Even though I was a bit tired, I'm just happy that I'll see Killua. Having the Zoldycks at our mansion on Christmas Eve was almost like a tradition. The Mothers of both families were the best of friends, and hoped that their children would be the same. It was almost true, we each got along with certain members, but not all of them.

For Darian and Kasumi, it was the oldest, Illumi. I don't know why; but it might've been because of the age. They usually just talked about the assassinations that they did, or about business. Katsu, Natsu, and Makoto were usually around Milluki, the second oldest, it was probably because they were all pretty smart and strategic. They would actually think up scenarios, and try to figure out solutions to get out of them; _**boring.**_ For Aaron and Allison it was the second youngest Alluka, they both just had a soft spot for him, though he wasn't coming with the rest of the Zoldycks; he never did. Amu and Kisaki stayed around Mother a lot, and Mother was always around Mrs. Zoldyck. The youngest Zoldyck, Kalluto, was always around his Mother. Basically, my two sisters spent time with Kalluto; it was so cute whenever they interacted.

For me, it was Killua; he was the middle child. He had stark white unruly hair, and big blue eyes; honestly he was cute. That was what any other person would say, but I'm used to how he looks, or to him in general. His angelic appearance hides his devilish personality. He's mischievous, cheeky, friendly, energetic; and agile. He's almost like a cat, no; he _**is**_a cat. Despite that though, he understands me so well; he's basically my best friend. Whenever he'd visit, or I'd visit, we'd either go outside, spar, or bother our siblings. Except Illumi, we'd never bother Illumi; same for Darian.

"Alli, I'm so excited to see Killua!" I said excitedly, as I put on my cardigan.

"Yeah, yeah, and when you see him you'll give him a big kiss!" Allison said while laughing, as she fixed her hair. I pouted, Allison has used my crush on Killua too much to her advantage.

"But _Alli, he has cooties!_" Alli started to laugh at me. "I'm just joking, sis. Maybe I will. Maybe -"I said before I was interrupted by a voice.

"_**No, you won't.**_ No boys until you're older." My Father said evenly. I heard him leave, and I then started chuckling; Allison did too. Our Father may have been stone-faced and strict so that we'd get stronger, and be well disciplined; but he was still a dad. A dad who was protective, and sometimes caring (when the situation called for it), Mother may have worn off on him after all.

My Mother had forced all of the kids into formal wear, even the tomboyish Allison; however not without protests (from Allison). Allison was basically too clumsy to wear dresses, to the point of even sitting with her legs spread apart, or jumping with one on. Okay, I wasn't any better, but I was cautious in one, always making stiff movements. I had ended up wearing a lavender dress, with a white cardigan; and black flats. Allison had on the same thing, but her dress was blue. However, since I had injuries, I had a good amount of Band-Aids on. We both had our hair down, with our forelocks tied back with black bows; and our bangs left loose. I had not realised it was around 10:00am, until I heard the front door open.

"Kikyo, I've missed you." My Mother said as she hugged Mrs. Zoldyck with vigor. The hug was returned back fully, as Mrs. Zoldyck had missed my Mother, too. We haven't seen the Zoldycks since June for Kasumi and her fiancée Eleki's engagement party. The two women moved away from the front door, and let the rest of the Zoldycks in. I almost squealed when I saw my favourite white-haired friend, instead just smiling a face splitting smile. He saw me and did the same.

"Killua!" I yelled, as I ran to him. I hugged him, almost squeezing the life out of him; and kissed both of his cheeks. Oh, how I had missed him. He turned red, and I just realized what I did. **Oh. No.**

"K-K-Killua! I'm so sorry, I just really missed you!" I said as I was covering my mouth with both hands. I, too, turned red; as I could feel all of our family members' eyes in our direction.

A couple of my siblings laughed at my embarrassment, as Killua smiled slightly; his face turning back to its natural pale colour. The Zoldycks, however, remained emotionless; just blinking at the scene. The exception was Mrs. Zoldyck, who had started giggling like a school-girl. My Mother had taken the moment to look at her, and started chuckling; finding the randomness funny. They simultaneously stopped laughing, and stared at each other, as if speaking telepathically; which I knew that my Mother could do. They stopped, and my Mother had started to lead both families to the common room. Killua blinked, ruffled my hair, and then also made room for his family to pass by. I smiled and bowed, welcoming all of them politely as my Mother had taught me; though I had only gotten nods, and slight smiles in return.

Killua and I then walked through the threshold of the common room only to find my sister Katsu laughing at us.

"Katsu? What're you laughing at?" I asked curiously. Katsu started to laugh even more. Killua started looking around, and froze when he had looked above us.

"A-Alex-" Killua said before Katsu interrupted and pointedly said,

"You two are standing under a mistletoe. You know what that means, Alex? You'll have to play by the rules and kiss him, it doesn't matter what age either of you are. Don't be a coward, _**Alex**_." I was sure that all the colour had drained from my face. It seemed like we had once again caught the attention of all of the room's occupants. I was about to speak, but then looked at Killua; he had turned pink. Sensing that I was in trouble, Allison stepped in.

"_**You**_ had been under the mistletoe a few times with men, and yet you had never kissed them. Now sister, why didn't _**you**_ play by the rules?" Allison snapped.

"Oh dear, dear naïve Allison. Those men were double my age, now why would I kiss _**them**_?" Katsu asked, sure that she won the argument. Allison's eyes narrowed.

"Well, sister, it was like you said **'you'll have to play by the rules and kiss him, it doesn't matter what age either of you are.' **Now, don't be a hypocrite; _**sister**_." Allison said as she smirked. Katsu had gone red with embarrassment, and growled as she sat down. She then started talking to Natsu, Makoto, and Milluki again; glaring at them as they had been laughing at her. Even Darian and his wife Yuki (who had arrived in the midst of the argument) had laughed at Katsu's misfortune, well Darian smirked; and Yuki laughed. They then patted both Killua's and my head as a greeting, and went to socialize with the parents.

I had looked at Killua, and kissed his cheek; just so I wasn't called a coward. He turned red just as I had looked at Allison shaking her head at me, sending me a telepathic message saying,

'**I wouldn't have defended you if you were still going to kiss him, Alex'**

I smiled bashfully at her and telepathically replied,

'**Sorry, I just had to, you know how much I like him.' **

* * *

**|~|~|~|Killua's P.O.V|~|~|~|**

Alex smiled at Allison and Aaron, and dragged me into the hallway. I still couldn't believe she had once again kissed my cheek. We ran along as I caught the amused looks from my brothers, and Father; and a glare from Alex's Father. I shivered. Though, before fully leaving I heard my Mother say,

"Those two would make a good couple, Misaki. Killua already has feelings for her, and we need our families to be united."

I hope none of this gets back to Alex. My Mother and her big mouth, I knew I shouldn't have told any of them. Not by choice, they forced it out of me. We were now in the hallway, and we had raced to the bedroom she shared with Allison. We had started to talk about a lot of things, she had started to tell me about the mission she had been on the day before, and she had showed me all visible injuries. She had said she had to kill a huge gangster that had a glowing green weapon. Though, with help from the older set of twins, she killed him. I narrowed my eyes, and asked,

"Just like our siblings' weapons. Like Illumi's pins, and Katsu's butterflies?" She nodded, and said,

"Instead of purple, and red, it was green. I still don't know what technique it is, nobody will tell me!" She frowned, and then said,

"Anyways, I missed you Killua, and I'm happy that you came."

"R-Really?" I asked shyly. Really, why was I like this?

"Yes! The only person that is my age around here is Allison, and sometimes she leaves me alone to be with Aaron; and I'm just tired of it. I miss being around you, we barely get to see each other anymore!" She huffed, and crossed her arms.

I blushed, and ruffled her hair. She narrowed her eyes at me, and then giggled; poking my cheek. I grabbed the same hand, and felt our fingers intertwine. I can't believe it, she missed me?

'I missed you, too.' I thought, as I turned and smiled at her; she looked at me and did the same. Then I looked at our intertwined fingers, smiling a bigger smile. After that we actually got into a staring contest, Alex was smirking, thinking she'd win because of her big eyes. **Wrong… **I knew that I could win (if I actually put in effort, gods knows if I'd bore myself to death before I win) but I didn't feel like it. So, I took the easy way out.

* * *

**|~|~|~|Alex's P.O.V|~|~|~|**

"Oww…" I whined after Killua blew into my eyes. I rubbed them, hoping to stop the stinging; it just made it worse. He was so nice and quiet before, that I had forgotten that he was mischievous.

"Y-YOU! Killua you're such a cheater!" I said as I glared unhappily at him as he stuck his tongue out at me. He then started chuckling (It was probably because I was making a ridiculous face. So much for being emotionless.) The chuckling turned into snickering, and then guffawing. I winced, and blocked my ears; whatever made him laugh must've been really funny. I narrowed my eyes at him, and put my hand over his mouth; stopping his painfully loud guffaws.

"Geez, Killua. What was so funny?" I asked, actually curious. Killua ripped my hand off his mouth, and said,

"W-Why do you make such ridiculous faces?" I narrowed my eyes again, was this _**old man**_ actually trying to get me mad?

"Excuse me, but I do not make ridiculous faces, my facial expressions **are** normal." I said, crossing my arms while scowling at him. He just rolled his eyes, and grinned, I couldn't help but also grin; it was contagious. Somebody then chose that exact moment to knock on the door.

* * *

**|~|~|~|No One's P.O.V|~|~|~|**

"Alexandra! Mother says it's time for dinner." Katsumi said as she was knocking. Her Mother saw that instead of conversing with Darian, Yuki, and Illumi; that she was staring off into space. Her Mother then decided that if she was bored, she would do a little job for her.

'_Hmm... I didn't know that Mother had a twin.' Kasumi thought as she was staring at the rows of family pictures. There was a picture of the Imagoshi Family, and right in the middle were twins, a boy and a girl. Her Mother, and what it seemed to be her Uncle. She was looking at pictures, because she wasn't interested in the conversation between her brother, his wife; and Illumi. They were talking about the Ten Dons in Yorknew City, she already knew most things about them, as she had studied most of the mobsters in Yorknew; and other places. Everything was a bit boring to her, her Mother must've seen this; as she had excused herself from Mrs. Zoldyck; and walked over to where Kasumi was sitting._

"_Dear, would you mind doing me a favor?" Her Mother asked softly._

"_What do you need, Mother?" Kasumi replied, her voice just as soft._

"_Mei told me to tell our guests to head to the dining room for dinner, would you mind finding your sister and Killua; and telling them to come to the dining room, too?" She asked. Kasumi had no reason to refuse, and so she had agreed, and set off to find the two eight year olds. To not waste any time, she had started to run as soon as she had gotten out of her family's sight._

'_Now, where could they be? There aren't any interesting rooms in our mansion, especially for kids. Could they be in Alexandra and Allison's bedroom?' Kasumi shrugged. 'I might as well try.' Kasumi concluded. She then made her way up the staircase, to the room, and knocked._

* * *

**|~|~|~| Alex's P.O.V |~|~|~|**

I looked at my clock, it was already noon. I then looked at Killua, and gave an apologetic smile. I wished we had more time to talk; I knew I'd forget everything that I wanted to say, and that he'd be going back for training. I turned my vision towards the door, and said,

"Alright, Kasumi. We'll be right down." I said. I then heard her hum of approval; and her distancing footsteps. I then look again at Killua and said,

"Well, I guess we better get going; we shouldn't keep our families waiting. We can still talk after, right?"

"Yeah, we'll have more than enough time." Killua said as he shrugged.

* * *

**I just wanted to say thank you to my first reviewer, Air Traveling! A.T, I hope you like this chapter, I've finally introduced Killua! :D Also, to my first two followers, XxdeadlygirlxX, and shatteredstar21. Then, to four writers who had added my story to their favorites list, breanna. lacaran, KuraiOkami-chan,**** XxTechnoHappyWolfKillerxX; and XxdeadlygirlxX ! Thank you so much guys, and thanks for the views everyone! :D**


	6. Dinner x Talk x More Embarrassment

**Hey guys, I'm back! I'm done all of my ridiculous culminating assignments, and have been exempted from all of my exams!~ I hope you guys like the chapter! Please let me know if you like it, because I had writers block while writing a bit of it. I do not own anything related to Hunter x Hunter, it all belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I only own my characters/city names (Alex, Labreche Family, Kalmuk City.)**

* * *

**Dinner X Talk X More Embarrassment**

**|~|~|~| No One's P.O.V |~|~|~|**

"Yes, and so we decided to have all of the Zoldyck family members attend this gathering, just like every year, Misaki. Killua was actually training at Heaven's Arena, and remembered the occasion; so he phoned us. He sounded like he really wanted to come here, so I talked to Silva, and he agreed to let Killua come with us to visit. He is almost finished his training, and so once again we decided to let him come here with us." Kikyo babbled. Misaki was nodding every once in a while, smiling at how energetic her old friend sounded. While this was happening, Silva was telling Byron what actually happened.

"Killua had already eliminated himself from the 200th floor, because he was bored. He was already home, and hadn't phoned, Kikyo had just wanted him to see Alexandra more than anything." Silva whispered to Byron. Byron nodded, that was typical of Kikyo. She had wanted Killua and Alexandra to be engaged, once they were older. So, with them seeing each other more, they would get used to the idea of always being together.

Meanwhile, all of the kids were talking in their preferred groups like Darian, Yuki, Kasumi, and Illumi. Makoto, Katsu, Natsu, and Milluki were having their own conversation, same as Aaron and Allison. The three youngest of the whole group, Amu, Kisaki, and Kalluto, were listening to their Mothers talk. Everyone was talking fairly loud, everyone except Killua and Alex. They were sitting in their spots beside each other (courtesy of their Mothers), and were eating quietly. They actually had wanted to talk to each other, but separately decided it was best to wait until after dinner. Alex had contemplated using her mind to talk to Killua, but decided against it, just in case she were to do something wrong; and hurt him. Now Killua, well he was a bit mad at his Mother for saying that he phoned his family, almost as if he were begging them to take him to the Labrèche estate. 1. He did _**not**_ beg. 2. He hadn't been in Heaven's Arena since the start of November. 3. He would never phone his family for such a reason (no matter how much he had wanted to go), or for anything at all.

* * *

**|~|~|~| Killua's P.O.V |~|~|~|**

_Why was Mother lying? I didn't do any of those things. Was it because of how she had hoped that our family, and the Labrèches would come to the decision of making Alex and I engaged? We're only eight, why is she thinking of that now? __**Oh, right.**__ She's just crazy, I guess it's natural for her to think like this. First dressing Kalluto as a girl, and now this? Why couldn't I have a normal Mother?_

I was tired of staring at my food, and so I looked around the table. My brothers were talking with Alex's siblings, they were in their own groups. Naturally, our Mothers were talking with each other, and our Fathers were making small talk. Maids, and Butlers were on standby, just in case any of the room's occupants needed anything. The ceiling was white in colour, matching the crowning on the walls. The floor was- Ugh. What am I doing? God, I'm _**so**_ bored. I looked over at Alex, and she was staring at her empty plate, blankly. I smirked.

I nudged Alex, she didn't respond; then I nudged her roughly on her left side, in her ribs. She hissed, and looked at me; almost as if saying _'What was that for?'_I simply grinned, and winked; it was fun bothering her. She shook her head, and looked back at her plate. Her eye brows furrowed; she was trying to figure out what I was up to. That was about the time when I caught the amused looks from our parents, minus Alex's dad; he was glaring at our Mothers. She looked back at me after a few minutes, uncertain about something, though within a few seconds; I knew what she was thinking about.

'_**Killua, can you hear me?' **_ I heard her, she was trying to speak to me with her mind.

'_Yeah, I can Alex. Are you bored?' _

'_**Yes, a bit, but we can't leave; our families aren't finished dinner.' **_I frowned, I wish we'd be dismissed. We usually are, but this is a_** special**_ occasion. _**Tch.**_

'Alex, you're such a goody-two shoes; let's just sneak out.' I said, looking over at Alex. She was pouting; her arms were crossed. I snickered, then Illumi's eyes turned in my direction; I froze. I was too occupied with not looking in his direction, that I didn't notice him looking away; and something taking a hold of my right hand. I looked to find Alex holding my hand, while starting to talk to Aaron, and Alli.

* * *

**|~|~|~|Alex's P.O.V|~|~|~|**

_I'm bored, __**so**__ bored. _Both of our families were taking their time eating, and were just talking. I had finished my dinner at least 15 minutes ago, and was just poking my plate with my fork. This had earned me a disapproving look from my family's head maid, Mei. I stopped, and mustered the best puppy eyes I could and telepathically said to her,

'_**Mei, please. I'm so bored. My time with Killua is being wasted.'**_ She just raised an eye brow, and replied,

'_Oh? Is scratching your Mother's favorite china a price for being bored?' _I sighed and looked down. _'I didn't think so, Mistress.'_

There was no use in arguing with Mei, she always won; and I didn't want to get lectured later. I then just stared at my plate. Then I had felt something sharp jab my wound, I hissed; and turned in the same direction. The only thing that I had found was smirking Killua. He winked at me, and I honestly didn't know what was going on. Did the cooks put something weird in his food? I shook my head, and once again stared at my plate. Was he as bored as I was? Was he trying to entertain himself by bothering me? Did he not believe in cooties anymore? Pfft.. No. I chuckled inwardly at the thought, and maybe a bit outwardly; because Allison gave me a weird look. I smiled, reassuring her with my mind that I hadn't gone insane from boredom. She raised an eye brow, and shook her head, turning her attention back to Aaron. I wonder what Killua is thinking. Hmm, maybe I should try talking to him with my mind, he should be fine.

'_**Killua, can you hear me?' **_I waited, he blinked and replied,

'_Yeah, I can Alex. Are you bored?' _Yes I am, I might die of boredom.

'_**Yes, a bit, but we can't leave; our families aren't finished dinner.' **_I said almost automatically. Allison would've just sneaked out, but I just stayed and waited for permission. I might have white hair when I get it. _Oh well, Killua already has white hair, he'd still be the same._

'_Alex, you're such a goody-two shoes; let's just sneak out.' _Gosh, I've already thought of that, and really?** I. Am. Not. A. Goody-two. Shoes. **I pouted, and crossed my arms, which earned a snicker from Killua. But, then he froze, I looked around the table to find Illumi staring at him. I narrowed my eyes, and once he looked away; I grabbed Killua's hand. He relaxed, and I then started to talk to Aaron, and Alli. At least 15 more minutes went by, and we were finally excused. Aaron, Alli, Killua, and I almost ran from the table. As soon as we entered the hallways, we split up. My brother and sister going to the study, and Killua and I going back my room.

Once Killua, and I got back to my room, we had started to talk non-stop. It came to a point that we didn't know what to talk about. So, we just stared at the ceiling, resting in a comfortable silence. That was until we heard a crash, and loud guffawing. I almost jumped off my bed, and then looked at Killua, bewildered; he just shrugged. So, I got up to check, and low and behold it was Allison, and Aaron.

"Allison? Aaron? What happened?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to know. When I had found Allison, she was face-first on the floor, with half of her dress torn. Aaron was kneeling on the floor laughing his head off, he looked up, grinned and said;

"You should've seen the look-" Though he was interrupted by Allison.

"**Alexandra Marie Labrèche.** Do not listen to him." I winced, I hate it when people use my full name.

"I know I'm not the one to get mad easily, because that's you." She said while pointing at me, my eye twitched; and she smirked. "But, **he** crossed a line." Allison finished as she pointed at Aaron. I raised an eye brow.

"Well, just what did **he **do?" I asked. Allison turned red, and said,

"**He** made fun of how I looked in this _**stupid**_ dress, even when I told him not to!"

"Then how do you explain the ripped dress?" I asked.

"I started to chase after him, and **he** ran faster, so I started to run, too. My foot got caught in my dress, and I stepped on it; then it ripped."

"Hey, I have a name. It's not '**he**'." Aaron huffed while rolling his eyes. Allison pointed at Aaron, and said,

"Hey! Don't give me another reason to be mad at you, **Aaron Guy Labrèche**!" I burst out laughing, heck I almost started crying. Allison always used full names when she was mad, just like an old lady. Aaron glared at me, and Allison; almost going cross-eyed in the process. I wiped a tear, and looked at my siblings. They were staring at each other, and Aaron sighed, and finally spoke;

"Hey, uh, Alli. I'm sorrythatImadefunofyou." Allison raised an eye brow, and said,

"What? You were mumbling. What did you say?" Aaron sighed and said,

"I said, I'm sorry that I made fun of you. Um, you should probably change too, your dress is ripped." Allison looked at her dress, and growled,

"**I KNOW!** See! This is why I don't like wearing dresses!" I smiled, and chuckled.

"You guys are getting along, I'm awesome at reconciling people!" I pumped my fist in the air, and looked at Aaron and Allison. They stared at me blankly, and Allison said,

"But, you didn't even do anything." Aaron nodded vigorously. I huffed, and glared.

"So? I provided support!" They both scoffed at me, and started walking up the hallway.

"Wow, bye guys. It was nice talking to you." I said sarcastically. Aaron put his hand up to wave at me half-heartedly, but honestly I couldn't have cared less. I yawned, and walked back into my room. I was waiting to hear a complaint of taking too long, but I was met with the sight of a sleeping Killua. I blinked, he was lying on the left side of my queen-sized bed, and he wasn't even snoring; just sleeping with a peaceful expression. I walked over to the closest side of my bed (which was the left, Killua's side), and smiled. I never got to see him like this. He'd always look stone-faced, or if I was lucky; he'd smile. I yawned again, _'Maybe I should go for a nap.'_ I looked at my bed, then at Killua. I decided that it was best to just sit on the floor, and rest my head on the edge of the bed; to avoid anything embarrassing. So, I did, it wasn't comfortable at first; but I got used to it and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**|~|~|~|Katsu's P.O.V|~|~|~|**

_**Thank god.**__ We were finally leaving the dining room, those boys kept saying 'No, this is a good place to talk.' blah blah blah. I guess they finally got bored. It **was** getting boring, now I know why the brats left so eagerly. What are those brats up to now?_ I looked at the boys. _I think I'll go check._

"Guys, I'm going to check up on the brats, see you later." I said while walking away.

"I'll come with you, I'm getting bored." Makoto said emotionlessly. I looked back at them, Natsu nodded, and motioned for Milluki to follow us. So, we started walking down the main hallway (where most of the Labrèche kids' rooms were), I was listening to each and every sound. I stopped in front of Alex and Alli's bedroom door.

"Hey. Let's check if any of them are in here." I said quietly. I counted to three, and pushed the door open. We all walked inside, and I couldn't believe what we saw.

"It was bound to happen." Natsu said as his eye twitched.

"Woah.." Makoto said as he blinked. I started chuckling, and asked,

"Hey, would any of you have a camera handy?" Milluki nodded, figures, he was a tech geek.

I took the camera, and walked right in front of Alex's bed. I tried finding the right angle, but what the hell. It doesn't have to be perfect, it's for blackmail. I took 3 pictures, and sped walk out of the room, while dragging 3 reluctant teenagers.

"Milluki, we can go to town right now, and get these developed." I said to Milluki.

"Well, it better not take long, I have things to do." He huffed, and I snorted.

"Like what? Read manga?" I asked, and chuckled after he glared at me.

"Let's not waste any time, you idiot. Let's go." He grumbled, and I agreed. We both started to walk towards the end of the hallway, and I waved at my brothers,

"We'll be back in half an hour, and we're taking my car, okay? Look out for the other brats." I said as I looked at the first picture that I took. In the picture was Killua laying down on the bed, he was on the left side of the bed, and one of his hands had been lying off the bed, resting on top of Alex's head. Killua had a small smile on his face, he looked peaceful; and Alex looked the same. I smiled to myself, it was a cute picture. I'll definitely make copies for Mrs. Zoldyck, maybe I'll make a few copies for Alex, too. Screw blackmailing, I just want to see the look on her face when she sees this. I chuckled darkly,_ 'I can't wait.'_

* * *

**|~|~|~|Killua P.O.V|~|~|~|**

"Nghh.." I opened my eyes, and blinked. I sat up in bed, and stretched. Alex wasn't here, and it was already 2:30 pm. I tried getting off of the bed, but I ended up stepping on something…squishy? I looked down, and my foot was on Alex's chest. _WHAT?_ I jumped off the bed (away from Alex), and stared. How long had she been there? More importantly, why was she on the floor? I stopped looking at her, and shrugged. '_She's weird like that.'_

I looked back at her, and saw she was lying in a bad position. I ruffled my hair, and finally walked over to her. I picked her up bridal-style, and set her on her bed. I was just about to walk away, but I heard her groan, I froze. I looked back at her, and she shivered. I sighed, and pulled the covers over her, I was about to walk away again when my shirt was tugged. I frowned and looked down. Alex was looking at me, she was half-asleep, and was rubbing her eyes. _Cute... _I felt my cheeks heat up, and shook my head. _No, I c-can't think lik-_

"_Killua… Is t-that you?" _I heard her ask. I raised an eyebrow and replied,

"Yes..?" What'd she want? I saw her rub her eyes, and shiver.

"_K-Kil, I'm c-cold, could you take a nap with m-me?"_ My eyes nearly bulged out of my head. What? I sucked in a breath, and started coughing. This made Alex sit up, she rubbed her eyes again, and looked at me with concern. I looked away, but soon felt myself being pulled to sit on the bed.

"_Jeez, are you okay, Killua?"_ Alex asked as she patted my back, looking as if she was wide awake. But I knew she was still half-asleep, she was squinting. I looked at her, and nodded weakly, embarrassed of what just happened. She smiled softly, and then dragged me into the middle of the bed.

"_I just saved your life, Kil, you owe me." _She said as she pulled the blankets over the both of us. I felt her snuggle into my side, and fall asleep. Then I blinked, saved my life, how? I sighed, Alex and her logic.

"Weirdo."I mumbled as I looked at her and smiled, only she could make me like this. All happy, and… nice.

* * *

**|~|~|~|Time Skip: 2 hours (4:30)|~|~|~|**

**|~|~|~|Alex's P.O.V|~|~|~|**

I frowned, it was time for the Zoldycks to leave. I heard another sigh towards my right, and looked. It was my Mother, she felt the same as I did. She caught my stare, and looked towards me, smiled softly. I smiled half-heartedly, but soon frowned. I was going to miss Killua. **Killua… **I shivered at the name, and felt my face heat up. What had happened this afternoon? I remember waking up snuggled into Killua's side, in my bed. We probably took a nap, but how'd we get to that? I have the worst memory now.

I thought hard enough, and things were starting to clear up. I had finished talking to Aaron and Alli, and came back to my room, but Killua was sleeping. '_He looked really cute too..' _I turned red, and shook my head. '_No, no, just think.' _Okay, I felt tired, and went to sleep on the floor beside my bed, on Killua's side. But, then for some reason, I woke up on my bed, covered with a blanket. Killua was in front of me, his back was turned. I tugged on his shirt, and asked him to take a nap with m-me? _'W-What? Oh, seriously.' _He choked on air, then I had pulled him down to sit on my bed. I patted his back, while he recovered. _'Seems normal enough.' _Then, I pulled him into the middle of my bed, and snuggled into him, falling asleep. I paled.

'_Why does this stuff always happen to me?'_ I whimpered inwardly as I slapped my forehead. I heard snickering, and turned my head to see Katsu holding pictures.

'_What are they of?' _I slowly crept up behind her, and looked. My eyes widened, and I yelped, causing Katsu to look at me. She grinned, and said,

"_I'm good at taking pictures, hm?"_ I glared at her.

"Why did you take those?" I growled. She smirked, and then said,

"Felt like it, got a problem?" I narrowed my eyes at her, and made a grab for the pictures. Katsu dodged easily, and held them over her head.

"Hah! Short stack, stop embarrassing yourself." She said as she put her hand on my forehead, stopping me from getting closer. This only went on for a few seconds, until the pictures were swiped from Katsu by my dad.

"What the?" My Dad's composure slipped away as he stared soullessly at the pictures. My eyes widened, as I helplessly said,

"F-Father! I-" Though my Mother and Mrs. Zoldyck were already at his side.

"Honey, what's wrong?" My Mom asked as she took the photos out of my Dad's hands. She looked at them, with Mrs. Zoldyck looking over her shoulder. Within seconds they were both squealing, which (for my Mother) was unusual. They had dropped the pictures, and high- fived each other, which threw most of us off. Mr. Zoldyck had bent down to pick up one, and just as he saw it, he smirked. He turned to Killua (who had been behind him), and said,

"Well, I guess we know where you've been all afternoon." Killua frowned in confusion, and looked at the picture. He paled, then turned a bright red. His mouth was opening and closing, as if he wanted to say something, but then just sealed shut.

"KATSUUUU! I've got to have a copy, can I have one?" Mrs. Zoldyck asked. Katsu grinned, and said,

"Why sure, Mrs. Zoldyck, have as many as you like."

"One would be plenty, I'll treasure it as much as one of my sons." Mrs. Zoldyck replied back, and Mr. Zoldyck rolled his eyes at the comparison.

"Cute…" I turned my head just to have my cheeks pinched by my Mother. I shook my head, releasing my face of the pinches, and turned towards the rest of our families. They were either smirking, raising an eyebrow, or staring blankly at the scene. I didn't blame them, this was too weird. I looked again, and Allison was nowhere to be found. _'I don't blame her.' _

"Mrs. Zoldyck, wouldn't you want to go back to Kukuru Mountain now? You'll still make it before dark." My older sister Kasumi said, probably in hopes of getting some peace and quiet.

Mrs. Zoldyck's face fell, and she regretfully nodded her head, before stomping over to my Mother to give her a bear hug.

"I'll only be a call away, Misaki, call me anytime." Mrs. Zoldyck pulled away, and smiled. My Mom smiled back, and nodded. I made my way over to Killua with my head down, and tapped his foot with mine. He looked up, and I smiled awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"Uh, hey… I hope you have a safe trip, Kil." He smiled, and laughed at me.

"Thanks, Al." I chuckled, and pulled him in for a hug. He shook his head, and said,

"My Mother will never let me live this down." I laughed, and said,

"Believe it or not, mine won't either," I pulled away, and frowned. "Father probably won't, too." Killua just smiled, and ruffled my hair. I let go of him, and then he left with his family.

* * *

**Hey guys, if you're wondering what the picture that Katsu is keeping away from Alex is, it's the one with Killua sleeping on her bed, with a hand resting on her head (she was sitting beside the bed). The one that Katsu took before with Makoto, Natsu, and Milluki. Now, why did the parents make such a big deal? I have no idea, I just thought that it'd be a funny scene that would make them seem in character. Mrs. Zoldyck being hyper and crazy, Mr. Zoldyck acting calm, though also teasing Killua, and Killua being embarrassed, annoyed, or bored like usual (and nice, too). No offence to any Zoldyck fans, honestly I love these guys (especially Killua!)**


End file.
